First Arsenals of Socialism
In Chawosaurian Politics and Economics, the First Arsenals of Socialism (also referred to as the First Socialist Revolution, Socialist Revolution of 2018, Social Democratic Revolution '''or simply the '''DKA Revolution) was a Stimulus Package of Economic and Social Programs meant to transform Chawosauria and redirect Chawosauria from a Communist Regime to a Social Democratic State. Which includes the Establishment of Single-Payer Healthcare, Tuition-Free Colleges, Living Wages for Workers, Banking Reform, and Regulations, Progressive Taxation, Sustainability, and Strong Labor Unions. This Package was founded by [[Degotoga K. Atagulkalu (DKA+D-TX)|'Degotoga K. Atagulkalu']] and his twin sister, [[Adsila Ahyoka|'Adsila Ahyoka']]. Abooksigun Eluwilussit refused to place this package into action. On January 8, 2017, the stimulus package was put into action. Social Security, Universal Healthcare, and Civil Rights became the beginning. By using the Swiss Model to legislate policy, one of the main start of the Arsenals of Socialism. On January 12, 2018, the DKA Monarchy passed the Universal Healthcare Amendment, the Universal Education Amendment, Universal Housing Amendment, the War on Poverty Act of 2018, National Gender Equality Wages Amendment, Social Security Act of 2018, Chawosaurian Workers and Laborers Amendment, and DKA also established the Continent Union Sustainable Energy Agency. DKA's socialist arsenals have been primarily successful, but economic recovery has been slow and the October 2018 Recession occurred in October of 2018. DKA faced substantial criticism for his slow approach to economic recovery despite modest success. The program ended with the Death of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu in March of 2019, and results of the program has not been released yet. Socialist Arsenals A Socialist Arsenal is a Chawosaurian Legislative Order or Administrative Order that aims to establish either a Socialist Law or a Socialist Bureaucracy that aims to establish a society where every citizen regardless of a class has enough systemic economic equality to get ahead through that Socialist system. Chawosauria uses Socialist Arsenals to move Chawosauria beck from Communism to Socialism. Ideology of the Socialist Arsenals The Ideology of the Arsenals of Socialism is Socialism, but not of the mainstream Socialist ideology, the Socialist Arsenals are mostly Social Democratic. Social Democracy is the Capitalist brand of Socialism, a system where Capitalism is accepted by Social Democratic Socialists, but Socialism is needed, it is the Ideology of the Nordic Model, which is a system in Scandinavia. Social Democrats focus predominately on Healthcare, Education, and Childcare services Chawosauria moving towards the Nordic Model meaning Chawosauria demands for Progress on the ideas of Social Welfare, Universal Healthcare, etc. Communism is mistaken for Socialism, Socialism is mistaken for Communism, Communism is the ideology where Economic Classes, even the State itself, does not exist, which sounds more like Anarchy, but Anarchists oppose the authority of all various kinds. Chawosauria was a solid Communist Nation between 1976 to the 2010s. Chawosauria is a recently fallen Communist State. Chawosauria has been a Socialist Nation for a long time, and the Chawosaurian Electorate refuses to move forward to a Capitalist economy because of the widespread mistrust of Wealthy Elites and Corporations, and that they are widely considered to pose a threat to Chawosaurian lives and society. Chawosauria opposes Capitalism throughout their Whole History, and they still today. It is widely unlikely that Chawosauria, Government, Citizens, and generations moving forward, are ever gonna change their direction to a Capitalist model. List of Socialist Arsenals # Universal Healthcare # Universal Education # Universal Housing # Universal Suffrage # Environmental Protection # Green New Deal # Child and Elderly Care Services # Living Wages # Workplace Democracy # Strict Corporate Accountability # Labor Unions # Workers' Rights # Civil Rights and Liberties # Social Justice # Direct Democracy # Progressive Taxation # Supporting the Arts # Immigration Reform - blocked by referendum. # Multiculturalism # Glass-Steagall Legislation ❄ # Non-Interventionism (Canceled) # Protectionism # Parental Leave # Corporate Influence Prevention # Fighting HIV-AIDS # Fighting Poverty Agencies and Programs Category:Chawosauria's first Progressive Laws Category:Socialist Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Arsenals of Socialism Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria